Urban Legend
by Eleanor Rigby 000
Summary: Naruto is a prince. Sasuke is a shoepolisher. They didn't know how big their roles were in the infamous folklore. SasuNaru NaruSasu. Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**--**

**A/N:** **Yo ! It's me again. I'm back—well, _no._ I haven't really left—with another 'Naruto' fanfiction. I just can't seem to go away with that anime/manga. It's so vague. Anyways, this is my first attempt to do a yaoi **_(SasuNaru / NaruSasu)._** My last fic was angsty and dramatic, so this time, I'm… trying to do something deep and dark, but still somehow light. It's still **_AU_** (Alternate Universe) because I can't think like a genius on adopting the original plot. I hope this'd turn out as how I thought it'd turn out…**

**Just imagine Jasmine's kingdom in _Aladdin_. That's basically how the old town here looks like. Well, sorta. **

**--**

It was perhaps a little less than a millennium ago when the invincible nine-tailed demon fox attacked their feeble town of Konoha. A peaceful night that was preceded by a normal, forgettable day, turned out to be the worst, and even the _last_ for most of the townspeople.

Thankfully enough, they had a worthy leader. It was him—their marvel—Namikaze Minato, who saved them from that fearful beast. He conquered the monster, attempting to protect his town. He was very powerful—being able to defeat the demon when he was "_armed with a mere sword in one hand, and no shield in the other_". It was said that he threw the Ninetails into a portal _"with a single stab, sending it to a million years afterward."_

That was how astounding he was-- the hailed "Legendary Hokage" of Konoha. Elders say that _their_ elder's elders said that nobody ever matched his leading skills, his charisma and his appeal. He was beyond miracles and ovations. It was because of him that Konoha no longer was "the feeble town of Konoha", but "the noble town of Konoha."

However, he may have saved his present town, but he wasn't able to save the town wherein the Ninetails was brought to—to a million years after theirs. And according to their seniors, the millionth year is ultimately near to the current year, if not the current year, and that anytime now, the beast will attack them,_ "coming out of a dark portal, hence their end, and the end of the future generations of Konoha."_

That resulted to enforced military training by the current Hokage. All men aged sixteen and above were required to train in military daily. The only ones exempted were the ill ones and the prince.

The prince. They have always believed that he was a direct member of the Legendary Hokage's dynasty. In some saved written records, their features were undeniably alike—the blond hair and the blue eyes.

Because of that belief, the townspeople supposed that perhaps, their prince was the next Legendary Hokage, or perhaps just the next Hero, since there is already a Hokage. They thought that he might be able to do the magic that Minato had done long, long ago. He is kept in strict isolation inside the town's castle. He wasn't allowed to leave the castle grounds at all.

However, he was way too different for that. Naruto was simply… _willful._

**--**

**_Urban Legend_**

**_--_**

By: FourEyedWanderer

--

_Naruto is a prince. Sasuke is a shoe polisher. They didn't know how big their roles were in the infamous folklore._

_--_

"Sasuke-kun!" Came in a screech from Sakura, a girl with an unusual pink hair. In the middle of the crowded street, she shamelessly wrapped her arms around his neck, clinging closely to his body. "Ano, how was training? Was it hard? Are you hungry? Do you want to eat with me?"

The raven-haired lad didn't respond. From all the years that this girl had tried to desperately catch his attention, attempting to win his prized affection, he knew more than replying to any of her questions.

"Aw, Sasuke-kun, why're you so cold today?"

This wasn't the first time that he ignored her. And most certainly not the first time he was utterly annoyed by her.

--

Naruto, as silently as he could, tiptoed towards his dresser and carefully opened it. He grabbed a grayish brown cloak that he wrapped himself in. For someone like him, escape was a piece of cake. He learned the best from that pervert, Jiraiya, who occasionally visited him from God-knows-where. Nevertheless, it wasn't enough to 'not get caught', especially now that Kakashi raised the security in the castle under Tsunade, the Hokage's orders.

It just so happened that outdoors was where his passion was… or he simply couldn't digest the fact that he had to stay inside the castle quarters.

Maybe both?

The blond walked over to the canvas painting that hung on his room's east wall. Staying inside the castle for a boring (and more than enough) sixteen years meant that he memorized all exits and holes inside, whether they were on purpose or accidental. These secret ways were places that other people wouldn't dare enter. He lifted the painting's cloth and pushed the small door, which led to a spiral of stairs.

Naruto jollily ran the staircase. Heh, finally, he can sneak out. He's waited long enough for this—to disobey Kakashi. It was like adrenaline.

Finally, he reached a dark and seemingly endless room, lit and ventilated by small, half-circle windows covered by steel bars way above the walls. It took some time before he thought that it was the floodway of the fortress. He walked towards it and figured that he was too short to even touch it. Naruto jumped as high as he could, and after a series of attempts, he finally reached the bar.

"Yes!" He hissed in between his grin. "Haha! Now I can finally—" He blinked twice before he realized that the steel bars' frame loosened its hold on the main window. The next second, he realized that he was falling back to the floor.

_Pang!_

Naruto fidgeted. He made intolerable noise! Kakashi would notice!

He quickly stood up and jumped to reach the now uncovered window. With all his effort and strength, he lifted himself up and forced his body to fit in the small window in order to get out before any of the guards would come and drag him back in his lame old room.

"Uungh!" He moaned in annoyance, pushing himself out of the little window. His waist was too… well, big to fit the hole, and it was a real struggle to force himself out. Somewhat painful, too. "Damn it, the guards are coming!" He muttered, hearing the little clang of their metal arm. "Damn, get… off…!"

"This way, this way!" He heard from afar.

_Damn!_ He spat in his mind. He pushed the wall that divided the inside from the outside, and much to his relief, he was finally, _finally_ able to step outside.

But there was a problem. The _guards._

Naruto grabbed the hood of his cloak and placed it over his head as he ran as fast as he could towards a tree. He quietly ducked and hid from whatever lied beyond the tree. He clearly heard the metal bang on the ground, meaning that his guards were running, looking for him.

He chuckled softly. "Stupid people!" He whispered as soon as there was nobody left, and ran away.

--

"Wow," he muttered inside his cloak, eyeing the wooden sculptures that were on sold.

It was so different—the urban land that he brought himself to. Men and women walk around, occasionally carrying a child that resembled them physically. They brought big bags with them, trading materials for silver coins. Inside the castle, he didn't even ask for anything.

They just… give him. Most of the time, too much for his own convenience.

He halted when he felt someone tug him. The blond turned around and looked below him, only to find a little girl with red hair. Her face was dirty, and behind her hung a big basket, perhaps twice as big as her, covered with green cloth. "Niisan," she squeaked. "Do you want some fish?"

He blinked, and later sat down on his feet, patting the little girl's head. "Is your fish really yummy?"

She nodded vigorously.

"I'll have some, then."

The girl's eyes suddenly twinkled, and she flashed her teeth. She took the basket's strap off her shoulders and peeled the green cloth that covered its mouth. "How many?" She asked proudly. "These are really good! You'll like it, I bet! My mama cooked them!"

"Is that so?" He grinned. "Well, I can't wait to taste those! Give me four! I am pretty hungry…"

"Yay!" She almost jumped. The girl tiptoed to reach four fishes inside the big basket. She got a paperbag and placed the fishes inside before handing them to Naruto. The girl grabbed the cloth and started fixing it over the basket.

"Thank you, little girl!" Naruto smiled, then got a fish from the bag. He grinned. "Wow, this _is_ good!" He quickly finished the fish, then started eating the second. "Mmm…" He was put to stop when he realized that the little girl eyed him impatiently. "…I already said thank you."

Her eyebrows met. "Niisan…" she said expectantly, tapping her foot and reaching her palm over to him.

He arched an eyebrow, then tapped the girl's palm with his own.

The little girl seemingly got madder and madder, and later on burst into tears.

"O-oi! Little girl! What's the problem now?" He asked her worriedly. "Ne, ne, why are you crying? Does something hurt? Do you want some fish too? Here, I can share," he offered the rest of his fishes to her, but she still continued her weep. By this time, most of the bypassers and customers noticed them already. "H-hey," he attempted to calm her down. "Maybe you want your own fish?" He reached for her basket and tried to open it.

But he was stopped by the little girl's yell. "THIEF!!" She shrieked.

Naruto froze. _Thief?_

The blond slowly looked around him, saw angry faces of men, women and children alike nearby.

_What the hell is going on here?_

It was when he realized that a group of town guards were running towards him that he stood up and ran as fast as he could. He couldn't let those guards catch him, _no matter what_.

"OI! YOU!" One of the guards yelled.

"COME BACK HERE YOU LITTLE RASCAL!" Called another one.

Naruto took a turned left to a narrow and small street that led to an equally smaller one. He rushed his legs on the El Dorado stones, looked around for a single tree where he could hide behind. There wasn't any. Not one.

"YOU THIEF!!" He heard the guards yell.

The blond turned to where he was going. Thankfully, he found a little stone house that had a big square opening, supposedly a window. He hopped inside, hoping he could hide somewhere. Naruto quickly ran towards a corner and crouched down, hoping he could somewhat camouflage to the color of the house's surroundings.

"You see him?"

"Nah. That little prick is fast!"

"I'll take this way, you take the other. Don't let that dolt get away!"

He heard the conversation and footsteps subside. Naruto was finally able to breathe freely, relieved that he was able to escape from those guards, _his_ guards. His punishment would be unimaginable. Kakashi is a fearful sadist, and he was capable of doing _anything._ Plus there was Tsunade-baba… she is… well, she could be unpredictable.

Just the mere thought of it made him shiver.

"Oi, who are you? What are you doing there?"

Naruto stood back on his feet and turned around to meet black orbs. He cocked an eyebrow. "What?"

The other lad rolled his eyes. "Are you deaf or are you just an idiot?"

A vein in his head popped. "What did you say?! You little—" He was about to punch him when he remembered one thing…

"This is my place." The black-haired lad reminded him. "You. Are you supposed to be a customer?"

"A customer?" He repeated, then his mind sparked an idea. "Yeah, I'm a customer, so what? Aren't you going to… er, serve me now?" He roughly questioned him. "Your services must be of low, low level! You even call your own customer an idiot!"

"It seems like it."

"You smelly fox!" He balled his fist. "Who do you think you are?!"

"I _own_ this place, that's who I am." He retorted. "Who do you think_ you_ are?"

"Well, I'm Uzumaki Naruto-sama!" Naruto proudly announced. "I'm the pri—" He quickly discontinued. "—I mean, I'm a true-blue hero! Even legend said so!" He stood straight and pompous. "I'm going to be the next Legendary Hokage—even _better_ than that! I'll be the greatest hokage of all time!"

The raven-haired boy only rolled his eyes. "Get the hell outta here." He somewhat gave up and turned around, walked towards his wooden chair and sat down.

Naruto's face curled, insulted that he just dissed him. "Well… well, I… I…" It nearly surprised him when he found the other boy grab a shoe from a rack and placed it on a wooden stand. He then got a bowl filled with black cream from somewhere under the chair and the dirty white cloth around his neck. Naruto watched as he began to brush the shoe with the black cream he guessed was paint.

He twitched. "Hey, do you paint shoes for a living?"

--

**-TBC-**

**--**

**Thank you for reading. Please tell me what you think about it (I'm kinda nervous..).**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**--**

**Hey guys ! Super duper late… update. Hehe. Sorry 'bout that. Aside from updating this one, I have to tell you that I wouldn't be updating this until after _A Miracle _is finished. Which is… very, very… very soon. That doesn't mean I'm stopping this fic. Just to tell you guys that I won't update until my current "main" fic is over. When _A Miracle_ is over, this'd be my "main" fic. :D I'm catching a deadline…**

**_Urban Legend; _**_Ch2_

* * *

"Do you paint shoes for a living?"

Sasuke had to pause for a moment upon hearing what the hooded, bigmouthed person asked. It came to him as—almost—an awkward and even nearly hilarious, ridiculous question. Who exactly is this _Uzumaki Naruto_ guy? Was he crazy?

It wasn't so long before he was able to get rid of Sakura in the mass of people in the market. He was satisfied enough that way. Without her meant quiet, peace and _privacy._ He loved having that. Before he was able to return to his home to rest, supposedly, his friend, well, _acquaintance,_ Shikamaru, tossed his ragged shoe to him, probably because of the hard training.

He had to check again. Yes, Shikamaru's shoes were _black._ They were dirty, a bit muddy and tassled, but they implied black more than any other color. After that, he made sure that he was wiping it with his cloth to control the volume of the polish that he placed on the shoe—something you _do not_ do when you paint. Then, he had to rewind… did the lad there just ask if he _painted_ shoes for a living?

Sasuke resisted the urge to laugh. "You are an idiot."

"What did you—"

"Why would I paint shoes?" He asked him.

"I-I don't know." The other replied. "Smelly fox…"

"Idiot."

"Pig!"

"Idiot."

"Bastard!"

"Moron."

"Teme!"

"Idiot."

"Grrr…"

Sasuke huffed, and after a brief stop, "idiot."

"There you are!" Another voice joined in. Sasuke turned to his open window and found no other than _Sakura_ standing, waving her hand to him. He sighed and rolled his eyes. "Sasuke-kun! I've been looking all over for you!"

He rolled his eyes. She found him.

"Sasuke-kun, could you pleeeeease polish my shoe?" She asked, lips pouting.

He turned to her. She melted. "You're _not_ wearing a shoe." He told Sakura, who was wearing sandals.

Smoke seemingly came out of her head. "Awwww!" She jumped up and down. "Y-you noticed!!" She blushed intensely. "Sasuke-kun noticed my footwear today! I'm going to tell that Ino-pig!" She rushed out of the shop.

He almost sighed in relief that she left.

"So you polish shoes…" the hooded man thought aloud. "I see, I see…"

"Any sane man would have gotten that."

"Did you just call me insane?!" He shouted. "You smelly fox! Polish and paint are… r-relatively close! Any sane man would've gotten that!" He nodded. "You're insane! Insane, insane, _insane!!_"

"Not quite as you are." Sasuke answered back.

"Grrr… you ba—"

"What do you want?" He finally asked him. "What are you doing here?" _Aside from being stupid._

"I'm a customer!" Naruto told him.

* * *

Sasuke used his rough brush to further shine the shoes of Naruto. He almost couldn't come to conclude that his shoes were _rare_. _Very_ rare at that. It even looked expensive, much to the owner's stupidity. He thought for a while. Perhaps this Naruto brought some money? He could take advantage of that, especially since he _is_ stupid.

"Sasuke…" Naruto muttered.

The raven-haired lad looked up at him, who sat on the bench as he sat on the floor. Naruto refused to take his shoes off for Sasuke to clean them.

"…what an ugly name,"

"Tsch," Sasuke spat. "Now look who's talking."

There was a suggestive silence between them until the hooded guy finished it. "O-oi, Sasuke…" he began. "Who was that girl a while ago?" He asked. "Is she your lover? Huh? Oi, answer me you smelly fox. What's her name? Oi! Are you deaf or are you just an idiot?"

He fidgeted. He didn't like his words being used against him. "If you like Sakura, then gladly, she's all yours."

Naruto's aura suddenly brightened. "R-really?!" He could almost hear his smile. "Hey, wait. You're giving her to me?!"

Sasuke didn't reply.

"That means she's yours!"

The lone Uchiha rolled his eyes and sighed. "She's _not_ mine."

"Then why are you giving her to me?! That means you own her!" He jerked his shoe away from the polisher. "You're her lover, then! My guess is right!"

Annoyed, he just grabbed Naruto's shoed foot and placed it on his wooden stand before he began stroking it with his brush.

"Nnnn… Oi! You!" Naruto insisted. "You're her lover?!"

"Whatever,"

"YOU ARE?!"

For the umpteenth time this day, Sasuke rolled his eyes in exasperation. "I am not in love with Sakura, idiot."

"Y-you're not? Are you _sure?_ Are you _absolutely sure?_"

He didn't reply, and just continued to finish polishing the guy's shoe.

"YOSH!" He jumped up. The raven haired boy had to back away a bit. "I will make her my queen! She will be… the first lady when I become the hokage! She will be the most beautiful person alive and… ah… what's her name again?"

Sasuke stood up. "Your payment," he demanded, "now."

Naruto stopped rejoicing and eyed him in confusion. "What?"

* * *

The hooded blond jumped up and down once he knew that Sasuke and the pretty pink-haired lady from a while ago did not love each other. She was gorgeous in his eyes. _Pink hair?_ That was brilliant. So unique. However, he seemed to have forgotten her name from all the hysteria.

"Your payment. Now." Sasuke demanded.

"What?" He asked him. _Payment?_ He had to think for a while. Naruto remembered the people in the old streets trading goods for silver coins. Back inside the castle, he sometimes caught Tsunade giving the employees gold coins.

Not to mention, a while ago, a girl called him a thief after giving him some fish…

_Oh._ He mentally spanked himself. _So I have to give them coins, too…_ He thought. Well, that was bad. He doesn't have any coins—gold or silver a like. He blinked. Perhaps he can run away again? The big window was open for him to jump out of. However, the guards were still probably looking for him. It wasn't safe to suddenly jump out and run because of the same crime.

"Damn…" he cursed.

"What?" Sasuke asked him. "This isn't for free."

"Tsss, I know that!" He lied, then checked his cape's pocket, even though he knew there was nothing in there—just in case. He was right, though. There was nothing. He opened his cape to check his garments' pockets. There still weren't any.

_Why am I even checking? _He asked himself.

"So slow,"

"Grr, if you can't wait then better give it for free!"

"Dumbass,"

"Shut up!" He took off his cape and rechecked all of his pockets.

Sasuke snorted. "What's that you're wearing?" He teased his orange jumpsuit. "No wonder you wore a cloak over it. It's hideous."

Nevertheless, Naruto did not hear him. He was far too busy looking for anything that would do to pay him. "Damn it…" he muttered, then sighed, giving up on his search. He knew he wouldn't find anything anyway. The blond pulled up his left sleeve and on his wrist wrapped a gold bangle. "What about this? Will this do?" He asked.

* * *

Sasuke watched as the blond guy desperately searched himself for something—silver coins, most probably—to pay him. He looked ridiculous, but he couldn't blame him. He was wrong. The lad may have nice and expensive looking shoes, but he didn't have a single penny.

Finally, Naruto decided to give up and sigh. He, instead, offered Sasuke a thick gold bangle that was hidden inside his orange jumpsuit. "What about this?"

He could've sworn, his eyes widened in surprise when he saw that this dumbass had something that precious in contact with his skin.

"Will this do?"

But he quickly got his composure. This guy was definitely stupid, offering gold as if it were candy wrapper. If he became a regular customer, and failed to bring silver coins every time he came, he would resort to giving him his jewels. He must have a few more. "I guess." He replied reluctantly.

Naruto pulled out the bangle from his wrist and handed it over to Sasuke. "Hn, despite your mediocre services, I am not a thief!"

However, he didn't listen to the blond babble. Once he got his hands on the heavy golden bangle, he had one thing on his mind: that telescope that he found being sold near the castle quarters. Sasuke was delighted. He would finally have one!

He remembered it being ten years ago, he was only six, and his brother, Itachi, always brought him near the town's fortress.

_"Onii-chan, if I were the prince, would I also live in that big house?"_

_Itachi looked at Sasuke over his shoulder. His younger brother hung comfortably on his back. "Aah, Sasuke."_

_"I'll be very rich then…"_

_"Aah,"_

_"…with all the gild and silver coins that I'll ever want?"_

_Itachi nodded._

_"Then how will I become the prince?" He asked._

_His older brother chuckled. "Why do you want to become the prince, Sasuke?"_

_"I don't know." He answered. "It's fun?"_

_"How do you know?"_

_"You'll have everything that you want, of course!" He told him. "Like that one!" The little black-haired boy gestured his brother to stop as he pointed at a telescope that was displayed in a window of an old toy shop._

_"A telescope?" Itachi raised an eyebrow. "Why? What do you want to see?"_

_Sasuke grinned. "—"_

His stance was cut when he realized that the blond customer wasn't there anymore.

* * *

"I am not a thief!" Naruto reiterated, remembering the incident a while ago with the young girl. He sighed. Nobody would ever notice that he lost one of his jewels, or something like that. He looked around the house, as the black-haired weirdo seemed to be thinking of something.

He thought that the house was pretty cool—Sasuke had his own place, nobody guarded him or told him to not do anything.

Naruto twitched. _He…_

"Hn," he crossed his arms. "How in the world can you possibly live in this stinky place?"

_…kinda liked it._

That was when he heard the castle bell, signaling dusk, he immediately grabbed his brown cloak, wrapped it around him, and ran away.

* * *

"Damn," he cursed as he fell down the empty floodway. Naruto took his cloak off and rubbed his abused back before standing up and running up the spiral stairs. It wouldn't be nice if Kakashi finds out that he went out.

"Went jogging around, went jogging around," he practiced the lie while running.

"Naruto-kun!"

He halted—was he caught?! "I'm sorry, I went jogging around! No, I'm not lying—I really went jogging around because it's healthy for the body, see I'm all sweaty coz I went jogging around, I swear, that's all I did today—I didn't go out of the castle and meet a stinky shoepolisher. I just…" He looked up.

…And found Lee, one of his servants, eyeing him, confused.

"…went jogging…"

"Around?" the thick-browed servant finished it for him. "Naruto-kun, I came up here to tell you that dinner will be delayed."

He blinked, then sighed. "Is that so?"

"Aah, Akimichi-san tried the new recipe that he learned from Tuscany, but we lack spice, and it didn't work out quite well." Lee explained. "That's why they're cooking another menu—and hopefully you're not yet that hungry."

"Oh, no I'm not really hungry." A stomach growl. "…Ah… hehehe…"

"Maybe you should clean up before eating, Naruto-kun. You seem a little bit dirty from jogging around."

* * *

Lee stood before the royal bathtub, holding towels and perfumes, as the blond prince daydreamed while taking a warm bath.

"Y-Your highness, do you mind if I ask you something personal?" He asked shyly.

"Hmm?" He looked at Lee with one eye closed. "I told you to not call me that, it's fucking annoying, Lee." He said.

"Gomen-nasai, Naruto-kun," Lee apologized. "Ano, do you mind if I ask you something personal?"

"Go ahead,"

Lee gasped lightly. "Why do you seem so happy today? Did something happen?"

A grin.

"Today…" Naruto said. "I met the girl of my dreams."

* * *

--

**Yo guys ! Thank you very, very much for reviewing—I love reading them. School started and I'm wayyy too busy plus there are lots of storms coming over, but coz of your reviews, I find time to update. So please do review, it means a lot –smiles-.**

**To those who favorited/alerted, I hope I can hear from you guys real soon. :D**

**See ya soon !**


End file.
